Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: A week after Fluffy Puppy, Soul brings home an abandoned puppy. Maka approves, but can Callie overcome her fears of the harmless puppy in her home? Soul and Maka can only hope as their fluffy adventures continue in part three of the Fluffy series!
1. Callie's New Friend Or Foe?

Well, here it is! Part three to the Fluffy series! This one takes more of a spotlight to Callie too as well as the Soka! Anyway, this idea was derived from an idea sent in by _**SakuandSayo-CLAMPGirlForever**_

If you have any requests or ideas for bonus chapters to Fluffy Puppy or Fluffy Kitten, let me know. And if you haven't read either, you better before you read this mess.

**!Go read_ Soul's Fluffy Kitten_ first and then _Fluffy Puppy Trio_ before you read this****!**

Anyway, this also tells what was on Black Star and Kid's collars from Fluffy Puppy too.

I do not own Soul Eater but I own Callie!

So hang on tight!

**Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family**

**Chapter One: Callie's New Friend or Foe?**

It amazed Maka that Soul wasn't home yet, although apparently everyone else was home. Kid and the Thompson sisters were in the living room as were Black Star and Tsubaki. She had simply sent him out for him to get some groceries. She was wearing her cat collar around her wrist and Soul wore his dog collar around his wrist too. Black Star's was now a key ring he carried, although it only held him and Tsubaki's apartment key at the moment. Kid used his as a key ring too considering wearing it would make him asymmetrical. Soul didn't care about the asymmetry, he cared that it caused him to match Maka in a way. Uncool isn't it? Who cares?

Either way, Callie was at Maka's side happily and Blair was standing by Callie, in her cat form for once out of her usual preference. Maka was just standing at the counter reading while a casserole cooked in the oven and her friends babbled on the couch. She did worry though in the back of her mind. Where could Soul be? Sighing, Maka grasped her collar around her wrist. She wanted to know where her boyfriend was and she wanted to know now-before she went crazy or something. Tired of the ache in her head, she decided to start conversation for herself.

"Hey guys, did you ever see what was written on the back of your collars?" Maka asked, recalling that each girl had written something on the back of the boys' collar tags.

Black Star's face reddened while Kid smiled, but a tint of pink was on his face. Tsubaki chuckled and recited what she had put on Black Star's;

"I always have your back, no matter what you say or do," Tsubaki recited.

Sure enough, that was indeed the message on Black Star's. Kid's had two messages, one from each twin;

_'You saved us, so we will help you! Yay!'_ from Patty_  
>'Even when you act like an idiot, you're still our idiot. We'll protect you Kid,'<em> from Liz

Maka grinned as the others went back conversing and she pulled herself back again. She just didn't know what to say; she was too worried. She recalled what she had put on the back of his collar.

_'As I am your Kitten, you are my Puppy. I'll make sure I take as good care of you as you did me. You already know I love you Soul, because I truly do. With every bit of my soul wavelengths.'_

It was now about a week since the boys had been turned into dogs and a little bit more than a month since Maka's adventure as a kitten. That's why almost everyone had a collar; only Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had been left out of the fun. Callie and Blair had been instrumental too, although Blair hadn't really been so much involved in the dog fiasco.

The oven beeped, summoning Maka's attention. It took all of her willpower to not scream and kick the oven for disturbing her train of though. She did, however, manage to not that it was not the oven's fault that Maka was on edge. Nor was it the group of five across the room blabbing about godliness, symmetry, collar, basketball, messages, and other stuff. She lifted her collared wrist to her face and touched her forehead to it, hoping Soul was alright. Unfortunately, the oven beeped again, furious that it had not been attended to and the group carried on.

"I, as your god, demand that you silence that ridiculous oven!"

"Shut up Black Star," muttered Maka, "I shut up the oven when I want to."

"She's just worried about her boyfriend!" called Patty jokingly.

"Patty!" cried Liz.

"Oh for the pity of asymmetry!" Kid cried.

"What the hell Kid?" Liz asked.

"Seriously? How does that fit?" inquired Tsubaki.

Maka muttered a few choice words as she pulled the casserole from the oven using mitts and set it carefully on the counter. It looked great and Maka soon glared in the direction of the door she wanted to open and let her dear boyfriend into the house again.

"Soul," she murmured, "-you better walk your hind end through the door before I cut into this casserole and officially lose my mind."

It was at the instant that the door opened and a certain albino popped in through the door. He had two things, one being a bag of groceries and the other being a closed cardboard box with about five holes in the top.

"Soul!" screamed Maka, dropping the knife and striking her foot with the aforementioned object in the same sentence.

She yelped but rushed over to the door as her friends laughed at her from the couch. Soul looked at her with a very sensitive and concerned look in his eyes.

"Um...Maka...can I talk to you in another room for a second?"

Maka bit her lip but nodded. She poked her head through the doorway at the others.

"I'll be back you guys, just wait up."

"Okay!" called Tsubaki.

"Mew!" cheered Callie.

Maka headed down the hall with Soul who started looking more and more unnerved. They reached Maka's room and entered, where Soul set the groceries and box down.

"Alright, I um...I was walking home and I encountered something..."

Soul sighed and just opened the box. Maka gasped as the item inside let out a small whimper and a call of greeting.

"Ohh...oh crap. It...it's so cute...but...but what about Callie Soul?"

"That's the only uncool problem. I know it's uncool, but I couldn't just leave him behind to die. He was in that really bad alley and I could tell he was hungry..."

"You did the right thing Soul, you really did...I'm just worried about our little daughter Callie. We all know she has bad memories from you losing your human mind as a dog..." Maka sighed.

Maka reached out and picked up Soul's prize. He was a small little fluffy white furred Siberian Husky puppy. He rested comfortably in Maka's arms, being that he was much tinier than Soul had been. The adorable little guy opened his eyes, to show that they were crimson red as they gleamed in the room's soft light.

"I know...I'm sorry Kitten."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry Soul, it's fine. Look how cute he is. He's almost as adorable as you."

Her voice squeaked and Soul blushed.

"Maka! Don't call me adorable! That's uncool..."

"It is not. You're just embarrassed, so funny."

Maka kissed him softly on the lips and the pup in her arms gave his version of one of Callie's approval meows.

"I have only one question," Maka began as they traded the kiss for a hug in order to replenish oxygen.

"What Kitten?" Soul asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The puppy was fine, considering Soul was careful to leave him space.

"How are we going to introduce him and Callie?"

"Uh...I have no idea..."

"This is going to be difficult..."

Soul pulled back and rubbed his hair before huffing.

"It's like those stupid stories where there's already a kid and then a new baby comes in and all goes crazy!" Soul proclaimed, plopping onto her bed, "Why did I have to be such an uncool idiot?"

Maka glanced down at the puppy, who was looking up at her as if to say _**'Is he freaking serious?'**_

Maka laughed internally at her idea of the dog's thoughts and sat down on her bed by Soul as she patted his back.

_'I can't believe we're 16 and acting like a freaking married couple! Oh well, I do love him and he does love me. That is why this will work. This is why we won't become like my parents,' Maka thought._

She sighed, "Soul, it's fine. You weren't uncool, but now you're being uncool. Chill out, it's fine. We'll find a way. For now, let's leave this little one in your room with a plate of my casserole I made. He can meet Callie when our house doesn't include Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and the Thompson sisters."

Soul nodded, "Okay, that sounds cool."

Maka replaced the pup in the box and headed back to the kitchen. She plopped a serving of the chicken casserole onto a paper plate and handed it to Soul. She nodded to him and he left the room. Everyone eyed him confusedly and more so when he returned a moment later completely empty handed. Maka handed out the plates she had made for the others and then served some to Soul. She served Callie her cat food, which Callie appreciated just fine, and then handed Blair a serving of it before serving herself and taking a seat by Soul on the couch.

"So what were you two doing?" asked Patty, poking Maka's arm.

"Having a very important discussion," Maka answers before standing up.

She sets her plate down and heads out of the room. The others watch as she returns with the plate that disappeared and collects another serving before walking it out.

"What the hell is she doing? Feeding the floor?" asked Liz.

"Um...no," Soul answered, biting on his lip.

Callie suddenly looked over at Soul, her cat ears twitching. What the hell was he talking about? Everyone gave Soul a strange look and he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it guys."

Maka returned without the plate and served herself again.

"Maka, who are you feeding?" Tsubaki inquired.

Maka laughed nervously and eyed Callie.

"I can't really say...it's kind of...um...hard to explain."

Everyone, including Callie, eyed her. Callie soon stood up, officially suspicious. She walked from the room and Maka quickly elbowed Soul before pointing.

"Crap!" he yelped.

"Now is as good as any time. Come on you guys," Maka sighed before following after her cat.

Soul followed first before the others, including Blair, followed. Maka opened Soul's door and faced Callie with her new housemate. She stared from her golden eyes while Soul and Maka held their breaths. It was a long minute as the others either gasped or awed at the puppy eating up the second serving of casserole.

"Merow!" she wailed fearfully.

The puppy looked up and barked playfully before rushing towards Callie, wishing to play. Callie wanted none of it as she ran desperately. The puppy chased her, yapping cheerily and playfully, but Maka lifted the puppy, whom quickly whimpered.

"Sorry little guy. Callie's a bit scared and she's been traumatized before you. Don't worry," Maka whispered.

The puppy looked on mournfully, wishing he could have just played with the cat. Callie cowered in Maka's room, under her bed, afraid of the new animal who just wanted to be her friend.


	2. Named

Hey everyone! Welcome back!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just remember that I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own Callie and the puppy, who's name is finally made in this chapter! I would like to thank **raelynn gross **for assisting me with the name. Thanks!

Enjoy and review!

**Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family**

**Chapter 2:Named  
><strong>

Soul was now on the couch, finally alone after the other's had left. He had the new puppy by him, but Maka was currently searching for their missing daughter, the sweet calico cat known as Callie.

"What are we going to name you?" Soul inquired.

"Arf-arf!"

"That's a very uncool name," Soul sighed.

"Woof!"

"That's a horrible name too. Sheesh, you're a terrible namer," Soul grumbled.

He hummed and tried to think. Maka was practically an angel and he was something like a demon in metamorphic terms. Perhaps the dog could be demon angel in Japanese? That's it! He'd just have to discuss it with Maka. No sooner had he thought that, Maka arrived in the room again, sighing heavily.

"She's under my bed and won't come out..." Maka sighed.

"Maka...Maka I'm so sorry...this is my fault."

She shook her head softly, "No Soul, it's okay. Have you thought of a name?"

"Akumatenshi. Thats the name I've thought of."

Maka tilted her head, "Demon angel? Why?"

Soul grinned, "I'm the demon and you're the angel. Pretty cool, right?"

Maka smiled, "Yeah. Akumatenshi shall be his name then."

Soul stood up and Akumatenshi whimpered. Soul patted him softly.

"Hang on little dude, I need to go with my Kitten to have a chat with our little daughter Callie," Soul muttered.

Maka giggled, "You're going to be a great father."

Soul blushed, "Shut up, I already feel so uncool."

Maka laughed as they walked into her room and knelt down to face their golden eyed calico daughter.

"Come on Callie, Akumatenshi just wants to be your friend," Maka pleaded.

"Mew meow mew merow!" she mewed fearfully, _**'He'll tear me apart!'**_

"Callie, I'm sorry. I know it was uncool of me to bring the new puppy home. But we won't let anything happen to you," Soul reasoned rather cooly.

"Seriously Callie, you should trust me better than that. I spoke cat with you before," Maka stated.

"Mew mew, mew mew merow!" wailed Callie, _**'But Maka, I'm too scared!'**_

Soul sighed and banged his head against the floor. This was going nowhere.

"Oh Callie..." Soul moaned.

"Arf! Arf! Woof-aroo!" called Akumatenshi.

"Merow-ow-ow-oww!" howled Callie, suddenly quaking with fear.

"Callie, Callie, come on. It's okay Callie," coaxed Maka.

"Arf!" barked Akumatenshi.

"Soul, go get Akumatenshi to calm down. I almost have Callie and then I have an idea," Maka stated.

Callie watched as her adoptive father left the room and her adoptive mother reached out to her again, poking her hand over to Callie.

"Come on Callie, I know I don't speak cat anymore, but I do know you're afraid. That's okay, but you really should meet Akumatenshi. He's a sweet little baby and, whether you like it or not, he's going to stay. So come on honey, I know it'll take awhile, but you have to get used to him. You can be his big sister, you see?" Maka inquired.

"Meow mew meow mew mew meow-ow merow?" Callie asked, _**'What the heck are you talking about?'**_

"And his big sister would get to hit him when he does something stupid," Maka stated.

Callie looked up. That sounded appealing to her. But she was still so very scared. Dogs were cats natural enemies and she was so afraid of being attacked. It wasn't like when she fought a tomcat to rescue Maka during that time Maka was a cat, meeting her for the first time. Fighting a dog was different, even if it was only a puppy. Yet, she knew Maka would never let her get hurt and so she placed her paw into Maka's hand as she crawled out. Maka smiled and hugged Callie gently.

"It's okay Callie, I swear it is."

Maka lifted Callie and carried her into the living room, where Soul was playing with Akumatenshi on the couch.

"Soul, come on. Bring Akumatenshi to your room. We'll try things for Callie again," Maka stated.

Soul lifted Akumatenshi from the couch and followed his girlfriend to his room of blue and black. Callie found her heart beating hard; she was very afraid again, even though she knew her human parents would keep her safe.


	3. Callie's Try

Welcome back! My computer has lost it, but it's having it's moments. I could still possibly disappear every now and again, but I'll do my best to continue on. Semi-Legal is being a bit difficult, but I'm trying.

Just enjoy this cute chapter okay? You all know who's idea this was and you all know I do not own Soul Eater. If you have any ideas for things that could happen in this story, let me know in a review or PM.

Anyway, just enjoy and review!

**Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family**

**Chapter 3: Callie's Try**

The air was thick in Soul's room. Not a sound, not even breathing could be heard as Soul sat by Maka on his bed, holding her to his side. Callie and Akumatenshi were across from each other, staring at one another. Callie was guarded and Akumatenshi was jumping around and yapping playfully. Only the memory of Callie's fearful face and eyes kept him from rushing over to introduce himself and try to play with her. It also helped that Soul had talked this over with him before this.

"_**You have to let Callie figure you out. She's scared and rightfully so, that's why you must let her explore you and build her trust in you."**_

Callie watched the red eyed white furred Siberian Husky. He looked an uncanny amount like Soul had in dog form, so this had a conflicting effect on Callie. She was reminded of how trustworthy Soul was but also what he had been like when that dog mind kicked in. What was she to do? She looked up at Soul and Maka, suddenly gathering a metaphor. Soul and Maka were so different and yet so perfectly able to connect and work with one another. They were two nearly polar opposites and were able to get along and even fall in love. It was a story Maka had told Callie and it was the story Callie treasured with all of her heart. It was like her and Akumatenshi, except for the love part. If she really tried, her and Akumatenshi could become really great friends, right? Encouraged, Callie stepped forward toward the puppy. He yapped excitedly and jumped, suddenly causing her to freeze in her tracks. Soul and Maka stiffened, suddenly concerned. Callie bowed her head and tried to recollect herself. Slowly, quivering as she did so, Callie stepped forward again.

"M...mew," she meowed shakily

She stepped forward more, slowly gaining speed until she was less than an inch away from the puppy she feared. Akumatenshi jumped excitedly and barked, causing Callie to back away slightly from the loud noise ringing her sensitive ears.

"Merow!" she yowled, causing Akumatenshi to be the one to cower.

Akumatenshi barked and jumped onto Callie playfully, causing her to howl suddenly. She screeched and flailed as he jumped back up and yapped happily. For Callie, the puppy was a fright and she wailed as he jumped towards her again, only wishing to play.

"Akumatenshi, down! You're scaring her!" cried Soul.

"Callie, calm down! It's okay!" called Maka.

Callie cried out fearfully and rushed away. Finding the door closed, she darted the other direction. Before he could be stopped, Akumatenshi gave chase, thinking it was a game. She screamed again and dove under Soul's bed, out the other side, and up onto Maka. Maka pulled away from Soul, although she didn't want to and held Callie as the young cat burrowed herself into Maka's arms. Maka held the cat tightly and cradled her lovingly.

"Soul, I'll be right back. Just let me tell Callie something."

"Okay Kitten."

Maka carried Callie into her room and sat with her on the bed. She petted her cat softly and Callie shivered, still quite scared.

"Callie...Callie, you just have to train him. Every time he does something wrong, give him a small hit and make him understand. You get it Callie?"

Callie gazed up at her human friend and mewed softly. She finally nodded slightly and Maka rose from her bed to take Callie back to Soul's room. Callie went quietly and both animals were set on the floor again. Callie noted that she and Akumatenshi were about the same size, given that Callie was only about a year or so in age and was quite small. Her fur was pretty smooth and very soft, but not very fluffy. She walked towards Akumatenshi, who was slightly more calm and waiting patiently. Callie cautiously rose her face to Akumatenshi's and, as if greeting another cat, tapped her nose to his. She jumped back quickly, still unnerved before proceeding to sniff Akumatenshi's head and neck area.

Soul smiled and Maka grinned proudly. The two were holding one another, leaning against one another lovingly. Akumatenshi stood very still and refrained from yapping anything or whatnot. Suddenly, Callie pressed down on his back, trying to get him to lay down. Instead, she pressed on a sore spot, making the dog yelp painfully before rushing from her and hiding behind Soul's legs. Callie recoiled and mewed as the dog whimpered. She carefully walked over to him and Soul tapped the pup with his unused hand. Callie mewed apology and Akumatenshi whimpered. Carefully, Callie tapped his back with her paw and then lay down on the floor. Akumatenshi tilted his head and Callie repeated the gesture.

"Mew meow!" she yowled, _**'Lay down!'**_

Akumatenshi finally lay down and then Callie got up. He started to rise after her, but she pressed him carefully as to tell him to stay down. He complied and she began grooming the Siberian Husky pup as if she were grooming herself. Soul and Maka grinned at one another as Akumatenshi seemed to sigh in epic comfort. Callie eyed Maka and Soul as she carefully groomed Akumatenshi's fur, suddenly making the fur at the top of his head look like a mohawk. Soul laughed about this and Maka smiled before pressing her lips to Soul's.

"See," she began, "-I told you Callie would come around. It may still take some time, but she'll get there."

As if to prove Maka right, Callie accidentally touched another tender spot on the dog, causing him to whelp and whirl, biting Callie's foreleg. She howled before striking the pup on the nose using her paw with her claws retracted.

"Ease up Callie!" called Maka.

Akumatenshi whimpered and lay down in front of Callie in some form of submission. The cat stared in disbelief but she quickly realized...that he had lived a rough life so far. Living on the streets, fighting to live, and often getting beaten by animal haters or a bullying animal...something very similar to how Callie had lived her life. She didn't want the dog to feel lower than her; she knew how it felt to be the lowest one. Carefully, keeping her eyes locked on Akumatenshi's, Callie lay down, leaving her on an even level with the pup.

"What are they doing?" whispered Soul.

"I don't have a clue," Maka responded in a whisper.

Now Akumatenshi was the surprised one.

"Arf? A-arf arf woof?" Akumatenshi barked questioningly, _**'Huh? B-but I'm lower...'**_

Callie eyed him with her golden eyes shimmering. Softly, she mews and crawls, refusing to rise above whom she considered her equal, over to Akumatenshi. She licks him gently as to groom him as she was earlier before resting herself by him, worn out from her full day.

"Mew. Mew mew mew mew merow," she mewed softly, _**'No. No you are not lower.'**_

She didn't speak dog, but she knew how Akumatenshi was feeling. It was like how Soul had almost always known what Maka had been trying to say as a cat. This puppy was her equal. She was still afraid and she knew she would be for awhile. Callie also knew that she and Akumatenshi, whenever they got past this current stage of weirdness, would be great friends.

Soul and Maka watched their 'children's' breathing slow as both animals fell asleep side by side on the floor.

"Cute," Maka sighed sleepily.

"Like you are love," Soul replied to her.

Maka leaned on her weapon-boyfriend and he held her as he kissed her gently. She nodded off to sleep in his arms, leaving him to carry her to her room for the night.

"Love you Kitten."

Although unstirred, Maka breathed a sigh of heavy content and Soul felt his slight tensions from the day melt as he slid away to his bed.


	4. Chaotic Animal Sitting

Hey everyone, I am back! I think you all will surely enjoy this chapter!

Just enjoy this cute chapter okay? You all know who's idea this was and you all know I do not own Soul Eater. If you have any ideas for things that could happen in this story, let me know in a review or PM.

I do own Callie and Akumatenshi though. Plus **raelynn** kind of gave me the idea for this chapter, although there is a part of it she didn't suggest.

Anyway, just enjoy and review!

**Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family**

**Chapter 4: Chaotic Animal Sitting**

Callie mewed as she stretched herself out upon her waking up on Soul's bedroom floor. Akumatenshi remained passed out on the floor at her side and she noted that the door was open. This meant that Soul had woken up or had been woken up by Maka already, so Callie slipped out into the hall and traveled down to the kitchen. The first person she saw was Blair, whom picked her up.

"Aw, morning Callie," coaxed Blair.

The purple haired magic catgirl was dressed as seductively as ever. She swung around, whirling Callie, whom yowled mournfully. As she swung, Callie saw Maka at the stove and Soul at her side. Suddenly, Akumatenshi charged in, barking wildly at the calico cat's howl. His bark temporarily frightened the disoriented cat and she ripped herself from Blair before throwing herself into the couch. She charged from there to Maka, leaping up onto the counter beside the stove.

"Callie, calm yourself. Sheesh," muttered Maka before feeding the cat a small bite of sausage

Soul sighed, "Only day two with them both and we already need a break, eh Kitten?"

Maka muttered unintelligibly and wandered off to find the eggs. She wasn't quite awake yet and since Soul knew this as well as the fact that he sucked at cooking, he pushed the skillet off of the burner to prevent breakfast from burning. He replaced it on the burner once Maka returned and kissed her neck as he watched her work. She squeaked and blushed as she smiled at Soul cheerfully. Blair smiled too and called over to them.

"Who's this new puppy dog?" asked Blair as she knelt down and petted Akumatenshi.

Soul turned, "That's Akumatenshi. I found him yesterday and brought him home. He's been trying his best to befriend Callie. They made some progress yesterday, but not much."

Callie mewed, still at Maka's side. She carefully jumped down and walked over to Akumatenshi. He yapped happily and ran to her. Callie howled and jumped to the side, letting Akumatenshi run by and skid into the counter unit. She thought nothing of it until he whimpered. Callie mewed sadly and ran back over to him, disappointed in herself. Akumatenshi whimpered painfully and Callie carefully pulled him from the counter by the scruff of his neck, just tight enough as to not drop him or something. Once he was clear of the counter, Callie looked him over and saw a small cut on his foreleg. Aggravated at her stupidity, she carefully groomed the paw as Maka finished breakfast. In minutes, Akumatenshi was up and moving, tagging along behind Callie. Maka sighed as she filled the food bowls, both with cat food for now until they could get some dog food. She added a water bowl and settled to her breakfast with a sigh.

Blair laughed, "You two do need a break. Why don't you let me animal sit today? Then you two can have a day out to yourselves."

Soul and Maka eyed each other, quite tempted to take that offer. Yet both were quite afraid of what condition their apartment would end the day in.

"Nah Blair, we're fine," the pair sighed simultaneously.

Suddenly, Akumatenshi accidently kicked the water bowl, knocking it over and splashing water all over Callie and him. Furious, Callie wacked Akumatenshi on the head and yowled at being covered in water.

"Ohhh," moaned Maka.

"Ahhh," groaned Soul, "-so uncool."

Akumatenshi whimpered and Callie felt a pang at her heart. Ignoring it, she settled and continued trying to eat her drenched food. Finding it despicable and gross, Callie still forced herself to eat the ruined remains of the meal she had been given from Maka's hand. Soul, Maka, and Blair all worked on their breakfast of sausage and egg biscuits. Akumatenshi watched her, wondering why she was still eating it. He could tell she didn't like it, so why would she continue to eat it? Groaning, Maka got up and retrieved the mop, plucking the water dish off of the floor and tossing the useless plastic bowl into the sink several feet away.

"Two points!" called Soul.

Maka offered no words as she carefully mopped the floor. Once finished, she got herself and Soul a second biscuit and sat down with him. Callie and Akumatenshi watched their 'parents' apologetically. After breakfast, Soul and Maka sat down on the couch and Blair sat herself on the couch opposite them. Callie and Akumatenshi wandered over to their parents again and gave their whimpers and mews. Sighing, Soul and Maka lifted both onto the couch with them. They both knew that their children felt that they were upset with them, but that wasn't quite true.

"We're not mad you guys," Soul murmured.

"We're just a bit tired, that's all. Things have been crazy as of late, not just because of Akumatenshi either," Maka added.

"Yeah. First Maka gets turned into a cat and then I become a dog!" exclaimed Soul

"We're just worn out," Maka finished the thought.

Blair laughed, "Then just take my offer and go have a day off."

Callie and Akumatenshi mewed and yapped in agreement. Callie nuzzled Maka's cheek and Akumatenshi licked Soul's face while Blair giggled heavily.

"Mew mew mew!" cheered Callie, _**'Go for it!'**_

"Woof! Woof arf woof!" barked Akumatenshi, _**'Yeah! We'll be cool!'**_

Soul and Maka sighed and glanced at one another before relenting.

"Okay, okay. We could use it…." Maka admitted.

"Yeah. We need our time, right Kitten?"

Maka grinned and leaned on Soul, "Right my Soul."

Blair jumped up and meowed, clapping cheerfully as her large chest bounced in time with her jumping. Callie and Akumatenshi give their cheers as Soul and Maka groan.

"I hope we don't regret this. I'll go get ready," Maka sighed.

Soul arose too, "I'll go get ready myself. Good luck with these two Blair."

Soul is ready minutes later in his pinstripe suit. Maka takes a bit longer before appearing to everyone in the kitchen-living room. The sight took everyone aback. Maka stood in a beautiful black and pick dress. The front only went just slightly below knee while the back flowed down to land along the ankles, where the fabric swirled forward, as if were arms read to hug someone. The sleeves were crisscross straps and the collar was a conservative 'v' cut. Soul gasped and Blair cheered while the animals gave their approval. Maka's hair was left down, but it had much volume and bounce as well as a beautiful shine. She blushed pink as Soul pulled her to him and twirled her in place before kissing his beautiful Kitten.

"Thanks Blair," Maka stated.

"No problem," Blair replied.

"Have fun there Blair," Soul responded before he led his Kitten out the door.

Blair was a simple but seductive woman who could turn into a cat and use magic powers. She didn't know how crazy today would get, but today was the first day Soul and Maka had trusted her with anything ever since Maka's cat incident and she'd be damned if she'd fail the pair that let her live with them. Callie eyed Blair carefully; wary of the woman that she knew had turned Maka into that blond kitten a little more than a month ago. Akumatenshi was at Blair's feet, barking excitedly. Blair knelt down and petted Akumatenshi nicely.

"What are you talking about? Oh how I wish I could speak dog language just for right now," Blair murmured.

Callie mewed and wandered off to find a place to nap. Curious about where his attempted-friend was going, Akumatenshi barked and rushed after her. He caught up to his walking friend and jumped onto her back, causing her to yowl.

"Mew-ow-ow-ow! Mew mew mew, mew mew mew!" Callie screamed, _**'Get off of me! Let me go, let me go!'**_

Realizing that he had screwed up, Akumatenshi recoiled and jumped back. Callie whirled, fear in her eyes, and struck Akumatenshi with her paw as Blair rushed into the hallway. Callie leaped into Maka's room and dove under the bed. Determined, Akumatenshi charged after her and dove under the bed too, sending Callie flying out from under the bed as she howled. Finding this to be like a game, although it wasn't, Akumatenshi gave innocent chase and Callie ran away with purpose.

"Akumatenshi, stop!" called Blair.

Callie howled and charged back down the hallway, into the living room-kitchen area. She leaped onto the couch and cowered into one of the deepest corners it had, which wasn't deep at all and left her very exposed. Blair returned with Akumatenshi and set him down. She was grinning, having gathered a plan.

"Okay Akumatenshi, I need you to stay still. I'm going to use a spell and make you speak English!"

Callie looked up and yowled in horror. Not another stupid idea! Before Callie could truly object, Akumatenshi was watching Blair form a spell in her hands as she recited something using the parts of the word 'Pumpkin.' Callie screamed and rushed down from the couch as Blair threw the spell at Akumatenshi. The spell struck both the sweet calico cat and the white Siberian Husky puppy, but it did not change only their language. When it was all clear, Blair was staring at a small little girl with white skin, long orange hair, black cat ears, and gold cat eyes. Under her skinny body, wrapped tightly in her arms was a smaller boy with white skin, long white hair, red dog eyes, and white pointed dog ears. The two were beautiful and Blair could swear that they may be the most beautiful children she's ever seen.

"Oh no….I did something wrong again," moaned Blair.

The girl looked to be about seven years old and the boy looked to be about three, which further proved Callie was only around a year old and Akumatenshi was less than a year old.

"Ahh," moaned Callie.

"What was that?" groaned Akumatenshi

"Um….Aunt Blair screwed up," Blair sighed.

Callie sat up, "Nah, really? You really think so?"

"Callie, what happened?" Akumatenshi asked.

Callie examined herself, finding that her only animal parts were a tail and ears. She groaned and gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, apparently, Aunt Blair turned us into humans with our animal ears and animal tails," Callie answered.

"Great, how uncool is this?" Akumatenshi muttered.

"I don't know, but apparently Soul left an impression on you. You sound a lot like him right now," Callie sighed.

"Well you sound like Maka!" protested Akumatenshi.

"Shut up or, in this form, I can Maka-chop you. Did I claim not to sound like Maka?" Callie inquired.

Blair moaned and held her head. Why did she always have to screw up? Oh well, at least she had the potion for this almost readily available. She just needed Soul and Maka's two children to wait somewhere safely and she could go make it up very easily. Blair ran off and got two sheets from the closet. She set the two children apart and wrapped them each loosely in a sheet given their current state.

"Okay, I need you guys to wait here and I can go make up a potion to turn you two back. I have to or Soul and Maka will skin me alive when they get back."

Callie sighed. Part of her did not want to trust this silly catgirl witch person, but she really had no choice. Plus, she did eventually get Maka back into...well, Maka.

"Okay. I'll stay here with Akumatenshi," murmured Callie.

The two children watched Blair disappear and Akumatenshi then jumped up excitedly.

"Let's play Callie, let's play!"

"Do we have to? I never got my cat nap," Callie muttered, fixing up the sheet wrapped around her.

Akumatenshi pulled at his and Callie hit him lightly on the head.

"No Akumatenshi, we keep these on."

"But why? I don't like it!" whined Akumatenshi.

Callie rolled her eyes, "I take it back; you act nothing like Soul! Because humans wear clothes you idiot!"

"These aren't uncool clothes, they are just even more uncool sheets!" yelped Akumatenshi.

"Oh for god's sake Akumatenshi, just wear it!"

"Okay, okay!"

Callie struggled onto her unfamiliar feet and made more adjustments to her sheet. Akumatenshi just sat on the floor, looking much like an absent-minded toddler as he stared up at her with large, wide, red eyes.

"Hey Callie?"

"What?"

"Why do you always panic and run away from me when I try to play?"

"You scare me. Akumatenshi, I have a mental scar from dogs and I get scared of them sometimes. You simply come forward too rough. When I run from you, I usually want to be alone. I don't blame you or anything but…it's just how I am. I'm sorry," Callie sighed as she tried to walk.

The poor catgirl tripped on her feet and tumbled onto the floor.

"Ah, Callie!" screamed Akumatenshi

She landed about three feet from him so he quickly wriggled onto his feet and ran over to her as she began getting unto her knees. Callie groaned painfully as Akumatenshi knelt down by her.

"That hurt…" she moaned.

"Well I sure think it would!" exclaimed Akumatenshi.

"Shut up…."

She got onto her feet and Akumatenshi did the same. The two tried to walk across the kitchen-living room safely, but they suffered several epic fails. They gave up and settled on one of the couches, where Callie attempted to solve the TV.

"Okay….Maka always presses one of these red buttons…." Callie muttered

"You do realize there's a billion of those red buttons on there right?" Akumatenshi asked.

"I know that!" she snapped sassily.

She began pressing several different buttons until one finally caused the TV to make a clicking noise. The second that noise reached Akumatenshi, he cowered behind Callie.

"No! Not again!" he wailed.

"What? What is your problem?" she inquired.

"That's the noise I heard before this evil man threw weird hard things at me!" screamed Akumatenshi, "One got stuck in my skin and left a hole until this nice man found me and got it out. B…but then he had to put me back on the streets when the hole was gone….."

Callie's heart broke as she realized Akumatenshi had been shot. The worst thing to ever happen to her was when a young kid had used a slingshot to launch rocks at her or maybe when that evil old man had tried to drown her. Why at his young age, did this pup have an almost as cruel, if not crueler, life than she? The TV popped a picture onto the screen and Callie was delighted to find that it was already on Maka's favorite show. Pleased, Callie wrapped her arms around Akumatenshi and rocked him gently.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, no one here is going to shoot you. Maka and Soul are great, you'll love them even more with every day you spend here," Callie sighed.

"I…I know. And I'm sorry I scare you."

"Don't worry. We'll learn."

Blair returned minutes later with the potion and gave one vial to each of the 'children,' hoping for everyone's sake that it worked. The closer siblings smiled at one another as they gulped down the purple liquid and glowed, reverting into their animal forms without an English word on their tongues. When all cleared, Blair found the two animals staring up at her and at one another with great admiration.

"Never, ever doing that one again," she grunted

Callie and Akumatenshi couldn't help but agree with that plan.

Meanwhile, Soul and Maka were happily sharing lunch, kisses, and happy times at a café. Life was great, too good to lose to anything.

"You think the kids are okay?" Maka asked.

Soul laughed, "Let's just hope the whole apartment in collectivity is okay."

"Yeah really," she muttered.

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers, "Don't worry Kitten, it will be cool. I know it will."

After karaoke, dancing, and dinner, Soul and Maka headed home after hours upon hours of great fluffy fun. They had sung _Light Up the Sky_ together at the karaoke place, as well as Maka singing _Black Paper Moon_ on her own and Soul singing _Resonance_ on his own. The pair had then danced together as _Can I Have This Dance?_ was performed. A dinner of club sandwiches and fries ended the night, leaving the loving pair to return to their surprisingly fine apartment.

"Whoa! It's still here!" exclaimed Soul.

"And it's clean!" cried Maka.

The two entered and went straight to the kitchen-living room area. There, lying on the couch was Blair stretched full length. Resting on her hip was Callie while Akumatenshi slept just slightly below her chest. All three were out cold.

"Wow," whispered Maka.

"I guess Blair is useful," Soul grumbled.

"She did well apparently," she continued.

"It's a miracle," he noted.

"I know," his Kitten replied.

"Let's go to bed now so they don't wake up," her Soul added.

Maka nodded and followed Soul down, each one entering their rooms.

"Night Kitten."

"Night my Soul."

"Until the morning dawn has risen love," the two told the other in unison.


	5. The Itch Returns!

Aloha everyone! I'm back with Fluffy Family, so I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater, but I totally own Callie and Akumatenshi

Enjoy and review!

**Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family**

**Chapter 5: The Itch Returns!**

Maka yawned as she awoke to the gentle sun tapping her awake with its rays of soft light from the morning dawn. She had no idea what time it was, but she slid out of bed and headed into the kitchen, where she found a plate of toaster waffles on the counter covered by plastic wrap. She laughed when she smelled a burnt scent in the air and saw that these were fine. Next to them was a small card with Soul's handwriting on it, the message on which read;

_'Morning my Kitten, love you as always. The 'kids' woke me up and I was going to wake you, but you were sleeping so peacefully, so I just couldn't do it. So, after burning a set, I made a bunch of toaster waffles and left you these. The kids and I are out at the park and we'll be back soon. Until then my Kitten, relax and love your morning. _

_Love you,_

_ Soul.'_

Maka smiled as she blushed heavily. Soul truly could not cook very well, but at least he tried. Happily, she lifted the plate and microwaved it before setting comfortably on the couch with the waffles as she turned on the TV to find her favorite show on. Eating the waffles, Maka reveled in how wonderful her weapon-boyfriend really was and how wonderful her two 'kids' were. She fell into an ultimate state of peace as the smell of burnt waffles wafted away for the scent of chocolate chips to replace it. Her show soothed her as she enjoyed the drama, suspense, and romance of it.

Suddenly, her peace and quiet was torn into ribbons when the door was flung open.

"Maka help me!" screamed Soul in a rather uncool tone.

"Merow!" howled Callie

"Aroooooo!" mourned Akumatenshi

Maka rushed over to where her dear boyfriend and her children were standing by the now closed door scratching themselves like….well, animals.

"Akumatenshi decided to find a patch of fleas and give them to Callie! When those two were looking for a scratch, they gave them to me! And now we look like uncool morons!" cried Soul.

Maka groaned as Akumatenshi howled and Callie hissed angrily, whacking Akumatenshi on the head with her paw as she yowled in furious annoyance.

"Why me?" she asked, "Okay, okay. Soul, you and the kids will stay here. Do that cold water thing you had to do when you had fleas as a dog. I'll go get flea bath and some flea medication for all three of you. Callie, I know cats hate water, but you have to soak in the water Soul puts you in; you'll feel better. If I find a single cat scratch on my boyfriend, I will be scolding you. Okay?"

"Meow! Mew mew mew! Mew merow mew!" yowled Callie, _'Okay! I get it! Just hurry up!'_

"Aroo-o-o! Arf woof woof!" whined Akumatenshi, _'Why-y-y! Maka please hurry!'_

"This is freaking torturous hell!" screamed Soul, "For the second time too! What the hell am I? A one-stop buffet?"

"Oh in Lord Death's name…I have a headache…." groaned Maka.

Maka sighed as she exited the apartment and headed to the store. Soul yelped and slammed his back into the wall to scratch it.

"Agh! Stupid fleas! Come on guys, ice bathtime!"

Even Callie showed no protest as she followed along, her and Akumatenshi both soon soaking in the tub of ice cold water with Soul.

"Ahhh," moaned Soul

"Mew-w-w-w-w-w-w-w…" mewed Callie

"Arf!" barked Akumatenshi happily

Energized by the relief of the cold water, Akumatenshi splashed his 'sister' with playful love. Callie, however, was not amused and certainly not happy.

"Mew-merow mew!" she yelled, splashing him back, _'Uncalled for!'_

"Kids, play nice," Soul moaned, wanting nothing more to relax.

Play nice? Epic fail! Akumatenshi barked merrily and splashed Callie back, causing the drenched and frustrated feline to slam her paw into the water, sending a small wave of water onto Akumatenshi. He cheered, happy for more of the healing water. Callie hissed angrily as he splashed her again, trying to return the favor by giving her more of the relief too.

"Oh guys….just be cool, please?" pleaded Soul.

Epic fail! Callie slammed Akumatenshi with more water and, yapping merrily, Akumatenshi drew all of his puppy power and beat the water rapidly, splashing both Soul and Callie with the water.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Soul sighed.

Testy and drenched, yet very relieved with this temporary fix, Callie returned Akumatenshi's attack with equal vigor and strength, drenching the puppy equally. Soul smiled to himself; so this was being a father in a way? Although it was some kind of arduous and complicated, Soul knew he'd have it no other way and he'd take it on with no other woman than Maka by his side the whole time. Besides, Akumatenshi and Callie were perfect practice kids and he could think of no greater and cooler joy he could have than to raise his and Maka's children alongside her until the day they grew up and left home. Nowhere in his mind could he think of anything better than staying by Maka's side until the day one or both of them passed on. Suddenly, a wave of water crashed into his face and he moaned as he eyed Akumatenshi alongside Callie.

"You guys….be glad I see you two as me and Maka's kids….." Soul sighed.

Callie and Akumatenshi looked up at him, her eyes wide and golden while his eyes were wider and crimson.

"Mew meow mew mew mew!" Callie finally mewed happily, _'I love you too Dad!'_

"Arf, arf woof!" cheered Akumatenshi, _'Dad, you rock!'_

Soul, without any clue what his 'kids' were saying, simply laid back and enjoyed the cold. Akumatenshi and Callie went on with their water wars, striking Soul almost every five minutes. Suddenly, Maka returned home and, not thinking, opened the bathroom door.

"Ack! I totally forgot!"

Akumatenshi and Callie called their greetings as Maka blushed and rushed back out. She was hasty to shut the door quickly and sank down to the floor, leaning against it.

"J…just let me know when you're out!"

"O….okay!" called Soul.

Akumatenshi and Callie smiled at Soul, as if the two were laughing at him heavily. He eyeballed them with protest and a playful glint in his eye.

"Quit laughing, you two aren't funny," Soul protested as he wraps a towel around himself and pulls the tub drain plug.

The two animals jump out and follow Soul out the door to find Maka standing in her room's doorway with a bag. Still blushing from earlier, Maka hands him a small red bottle.

"Soul, you just use the tub and give yourself a flea bath. I brought a plastic and cheap special tub to use for the animals. Careful not to get that in your eyes, but if you do, just tell me so I can help you get it out. I'll be in the bathroom bathing them, but my back will be to you. So let's get this bathing over with so I can give out the medicine thing," Maka explained.

"Okay," Soul muttered, taking the bottle and heading back into the bathroom.

Suddenly, looking down, Maka noted that she no longer saw her two 'children' anywhere. Their 'flea bath' natural instinct-radar had kicked in, sending both running for cover.

"Callie? Akumatenshi? Where are you?"

Unfortunately for them, another instinct, the instinct of a woman, sent Maka straight into her room. There she retrieved both children from under the bed, each of which were taken to the bathroom kicking and screaming by their 'mother.'

"Ah! Maka, this crap stinks!" cried Soul.

"Use it and shut up."

"But it's so uncool!"

"So is whining."

"Ugh….I'm going to lose my breakfast."

"Seriously Soul, get it over with."

Maka locked the bathroom door and kept her back to Soul as she filled the tub with both bottles of flea bath. Callie and Akumatenshi howled in unison at the scent of the bath.

"Ew…it does stink."

"I told you!"

"Shut it Soul!"

Maka reached for the first animal her hands landed on, which was Akumatenshi.

"Arooooo!" howled Akumatenshi, struggling desperately.

The second Maka dipped him into the bath, Callie burst into mewling laughter as Akumatenshi howled. She then wrapped him in a towel and reached for Callie, who mewed in terror filled protest. Maka meanwhile, was simply satisfied to see the fleas dying, a satisfaction Soul was enjoying too.

"Merow! Merow! Merow-ow-ow-ow-ow-oww!

Soul and Akumatenshi both laughed in their separate ways as Maka dipped her 'daughter,' sending her howling in protesting anguish. She wrapped her daughter and set her aside before heading out to dump out the flea filled tub. When she returned, she lifted two blue bottles from the bag and then handed Soul a third one.

"Get that all in your hair in both directions. Make sure you get it into the scalp, just scrub like crazy. The remains can be used on the rest of you, but do it without the water running. Don't rinse it out either. It'll dry in the hair and have to sit there for a week before we rinse it out." she told him.

"A week!" cried Soul

"Yes Soul, a week! Get over it."

Maka lifted Akumatenshi and planted him back in the empty tub. She took up the cream and listened with an inward heartbreak as Akumatenshi howled. She scratched the cream into his fur, making sure she got it into the skin. The scent of flea medication continued making all four beings in the room want to lose breakfast as Akumatenshi was rewrapped and released with the medicine still in his fur. As Callie was lifted, the sweet cat finally chose to hold her peace as she had the medicine massaged into her fur and skin. Once done, Maka wrapped both into their separate towel and cradled both of her 'children' to her chest, carrying them out of the bathroom with her. Gently, she curled up with both of them on the couch and, holding them both to her body, she lounges on the couch to await her Soul.

Soul carefully finished up and got out of the tub, grabbing a towel and then drying himself. He headed off to his room to get dressed. Once dressed, he arrived to find Maka lying upon the couch with the children, both asleep with their heads against the other's head.

"Well now, even tired out, my Kitten still looks perfectly beautiful," Soul purrs.

Maka smiled wanly as Soul sat down at her side and gently petted Akumatenshi and Callie's sleeping heads.

"We did good huh?" Soul joked.

Maka gave a laughing smile and leaned up to press her lips onto Soul's.

"Yup. We sure did."

"What are we going to do when we have real kids?"

Maka giggled, "We'll be fine. I know we will. Because we're not my parents at all and…we're already getting practice."

Smiling, Soul carefully tucked himself behind Maka on the couch and lay beside her, one arm draped over her. She lay on her back with the animals atop her in their towels and Soul lay on his side, Maka's head against his chest.

"Love you Kitten."

"Love you my Soul."

"As I always will," they say to the other in unison.

So, even though it is barely afternoon, Soul and Maka rest with their children for a much needed nap. Throughout the week, Maka had to suffer through Soul's repetitive whining about how itchy the ever drying flea-medication cream was until the next Saturday arrived and he was allowed to rinse it out. Akumatenshi and Callie were relieved for the rinsing too and Maka was relieved with the returned peace of her home afterwards


	6. Perturbed

Alright everyone, Fluffy Family is ending today within the next couple of hours!

I hope you all have loved the Fluffy series and I hope you continue to visit and read my other items.

I own Callie and Akumatenshi, but I do not own Soul Eater. I also own another character, but you guys can figure that out because if I say, it'll be a spoiler!

**Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family**

**Chapter 5: Perturbed**

The bright morning splashed over Soul's face and he automatically wondered why Maka hadn't woken him up. Yawning, he stirred himself and put on some jeans for the day, knowing that his tank top should be okay for the day as well. The second he exited his room, he found Callie and Akumatenshi barking and mewing at him loudly.

"Sheesh you two, chill out. Where's my Kitten at?" he asked, as if they'd answer him.

Both ran to Maka's room doorway, where her room stood closed. They both whimpered in concern and Soul sighed before opening the door. There lay Maka, on her side upon her bed, out cold.

"Ah, still asleep. Wow…that's not like her. Kitten? Hey, Maka, you alright?"

The air in the room seemed thick and cold as Maka lay unmoving. She didn't respond. Soul tilted his head while Callie and Akumatenshi howled beside him.

"Hush you guys," Soul hissed.

Carefully, he walked into his Kitten's room and shook her shoulder. Her body was cold…unmoving….barely breathing.

"Maka!" Soul yelped.

No response, Soul screamed her name again. The animals both yowled and screamed as Soul ran from Maka's room to call Stein. He alerted Death and Spirit next before rushing back to Maka's side. Callie and Akumatenshi stared from the doorway as Soul shook her again.

"Maka!"

He rolled her over and watched her fall limply against her bed. Her eyelids guarded her green eyes and Soul screamed her name again.

"So…you like?" growled a strange voice.

Soul whirled, only to see the witch that made him into a dog standing in Maka's room.

"Daikirai…! We killed you!"

"Idiot. I'm not Daikirai, I'm her mother. How dare you kill my daughter? You men really are all the same."

"Well then why not kill me!" yelled Soul.

"Because it wouldn't hurt you as much as seeing Maka dead would."

"No…you didn't!"

"Oh poor, poor Soul. Maka isn't dead…not yet. She's just trapped in her soul. Where I've left her to die."

Callie and Akumatenshi had just about enough of this as they launch themselves at the ugly witch, whom is practically her daughter's twin with that skeletal form of pure ugliness. To Akumatenshi though….bones is all he sees and well, dogs find bones to be fun to play with. Callie simply sees her as the evil force behind her two human friends' misery. Soul looks down at Maka as the witch screams her unintelligible dying words, at the mercy of the 'children's' fury.

"Maka, my Kitten, I'm coming. Just wait, okay?"

He leaned over her and cupped her icy cheek, lifting her towards him. Even so far away, she seemed so close. Small shards of tears from the uncool but horribly realistic fear of losing his dearest Kitten, girlfriend, and meister fell down his cheeks. One dripped from his face, onto her soft lips as her Soul pressed his lips to hers. With this kiss of concern, love, and determination, Soul slipped from himself. From there, he found himself falling down a long, white tunnel with small blue lights in the walls. Crash! Soul slams into a white marble-like floor in a circle shape, only to see about six paths leading in different directions. Over each pathway's entrance, Soul noted a mark. One was a cat, the next was a dog, the third was shaped like a soul, the fourth was Death's skull, the next was a heart, and the sixth looked like….Soul….? Soul chose that path instantly and rushed down the curving path colored in a light purple….purple, the color of passion. Suddenly, just before he could reach the end, he found Maka running up to him. She looked paler though and her eyes seemed dimmer. And wait, wasn't that scratch on her hand from the flea bath mess? That was on her right hand, not her left, wasn't it?

"Soul! Soul you have to help me!"

And that's when Soul knew the truth already….

"Move. I need to find Maka."

"And what am I, chopped liver?"

"You're sure as hell not Maka. You're only Maka's mirror."

He remembered now. When Callie had accidentally gotten too freaked, she had scratched Maka's _right hand _not her left. Maka would tell him to run away and she would have been much more opaque unless this thing is really messing her up. With this, Soul ran, finding that he was able to just slip right through the mirror's body and onwards along the path.

He reaches the end of the path, where Soul finds a merging of him and Maka's room. There she is, chained to the wall and…out cold….gone from the planes of consciousness. At her feet lays a large pile of keys and a small pool of blood, slipping from the hole in her…right near her heart, where it's almost like her soul was carved out. Each glowing chain has a keyhole and at the sight, Soul tosses himself at the pile of keys.

"Maka, hold on! I'm looking, I will find it I swear!"

Each key seems to look like a different soul shape. He even sees Tsubaki's, Black Star's, and even Stein's soul shapes on the different keys. So where the hell is Maka's? Finally, moving several more, Soul sees a flash of orangish-gold and grasps it, suddenly seeing that a few keys are linked to it. Looking at them, Soul finds that he just has to smile.

One key is Maka's soul and the next key is his Soul, a blue colored key. Another is a black and orange key shaped like an adorable cat, Callie's soul. Last but definitely not least is the pure white key shaped like a sweet Siberian Husky, the soul shape of Akumatenshi. All four keys are bound by a golden key ring and a small tag is attached. On this tag, crafted in Maka's handwriting, are these words;

'_I hold these souls, including my own, together. As these truly are the keys to my very heart. This is my family, the family I'd never trade for the world.'_

Soul swallows back and just smiles instead as he uses each key once to unlock one of each of the four chains, setting Maka's body in a white glow as she falls into his arms and sends them home to their life together; their life together forever.


	7. Epilogue: The Love of a True Family

And here is, *wipes tears from eyes* the ending of Fluffy Family! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did and I hope you all love this ending.

I own Callie, Akumatenshi, Anela, and Yukio. I do not own Soul Eater

Please enjoy and review! Thank you all for your wonderful support!

**Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family**

**Epilogue: The Love of a True Family**

The morning dawn shone bright already, amazing how jumping into a soul takes it out of both people. Callie and Akumatenshi weren't happy….and they weren't normal either.

"Um, Callie?"

"Huh?"

"Why are we human again!"

Callie sat up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god! It's bad enough we never got fed yesterday and now this!"

"I think it's funny!"

"You think everything is funny! Now hide yourself, I don't need to see that!"

"You're not giving me that either!"

"Yes I am! My legs are shut and my arms are crossed!"

"Nhh?"

"Oh great, now we woke up Mom and Dad!"

"That's your fault!"

"It is not!"

"But you-!"

"Shut up Akumatenshi!"

Soul, his head resting on Maka's torso, where it had rolled after he fell into her soul, sat up slowly and stretched. Maka, following right behind, sat up after her long slumber and happily pressed her lips to Soul's. Akumatenshi and Callie scrambled to find those sheets again before presenting themselves. Soul saw them first as Maka rested against his chest.

"Nhh? Who are….? Oh my gosh! Maka!"

"Soul…that was uncool and that was my ear. What is your problem?"

He pointed at the two animal-humans and watched Maka turn to them before her face fell. She turned back to him as Callie and Akumatenshi glanced at one another.

"BLAIR!" the pair shrieked in epic unison before beckoning their 'kids' over and into their arms.

Six years later, Maka was escorted down the aisle by a sobbing Spirit as they followed Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and, of course, animal-human formed Callie Albarn, soon to become Callie Evans as she would fall under her 'mother's' new family name. Callie looked to be thirteen now and Akumatenshi, her adoptive animal-human formed brother, looked to be nine. Black Star and Soul waited at the alter and Kid was the ring bearer. His parents and Maka's mother weren't here, but several people of the DWMA that knew Soul and Maka surely were. Blair was there too, long forgiven for the mishap with the kids, but no longer living with Soul and Maka yet ever staying in contact. They were a family and a damn good weapon-meister pair for the DWMA still yet. Plus they were historic for having two animal-human 'kids,' which they had to protect from Stein many times in the past and, sometimes, still did. Callie and Akumatenshi cheered and the entire yard of people clapped as the proceedings went on and Soul pressed his lips to Maka's, both twenty-two and heading forward together.

Four years later found a loving family enjoying the morning light together in the living room of their new, slightly larger house. Soul and Maka sat against each other leaning upon the other and against the couch. Akumatenshi and Callie sat opposite their 'parents,' Callie looking to be seventeen and Akumatenshi looking to be thirteen, both aging in the years of humans and not animals. In front of both, putting on a charade, was four year old Anela. She was small and cute with pouring locks of curly blond hair and green toned eyes. Right in front her, playing happily with her face, was her two year old brother, Yukio. His short silver hair framed his red eyed face as he laughed while Anela tickled her brother, laughing all the while. Callie laughed, causing Soul, Maka, and Akumatenshi to look at her. Smiling with a cheerfully loving look in her golden eyes, Callie hugged her younger 'brother,' shoving a smile to play on her 'parents' lips as they smiled at one another. Akumatenshi squirmed, embarrassed, but Callie lightly popped him on the top of the head, making him stop and calmly rest in his semi-emotional sister's arms. With this sight, Maka pressed her lips to Soul's

"Love you my Soul."

"Love you, my angelic Kitten."

And on that keyring, deep within her soul, there are now the keys of Yukio's soul and of Anela's soul. That is Maka's heart, the family she loves.


End file.
